The present invention relates to a vertical blowing fan adapted with an air filter whereby to purify the ambient air ventilated by the vertical fan.
Vertical fans are known in the art and have a single function and that is to circulate ambient air in an area where the fan is located in order to create a vertical air current to ventilate and refresh a room or a person. This is particularly desirable during summer months when it is very warm in a room. These vertical fans usually have an elongated partly curved housing having a long cover in a rear portion thereof in order to provide access to its interior parts to permit the fan cylindrical rotor, the motor and the interior walls of the housings to be cleaned. The fans have a long cylindrical rotor fans having a plurality of curved vertical fan blades and these are somewhat difficult and time consuming to clean. These fans also displace dust and foreign particles in the ambient air and this is not desirable to maintain a room clean. It can also be irritating to an allergic person.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a vertical fan with a filtration system whereby all the air drawn into the fan housing is filtered to purify the air as well as to circulate the air with a substantial air pressure in order to ventilate and refresh a room or a person. The filter captures dust particles in the air as well as pollen or other impurities and this without affecting the main function of the fan which is to ventilate and refresh the ambient air or a person. Accordingly, the vertical fan has a dual purpose.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a vertical fan having a filtration system to render the environmental area of the fan much cleaner by eliminating dust from the air.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a vertical fan having an air filter wherein the fan and the fan inner components remain clean for much longer periods of time thereby necessitating less frequent maintenance.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a vertical fan and an air filter wherein the air filter is secured inside the fan and not accessible to children such that the impurities captured by the filter are not accessible to the fingers of children to transmit bacteria or other impurities.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a vertical fan having a filter wherein the filter is not readily visible and wherein the tower fan housing maintains its aesthetic appearance.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a vertical fan having an air filter and wherein the filter is easily accessible for cleaning or replacement and wherein the filter may be reusable thereby making the filtration system very economical.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a vertical fan and an air filter system which is easy to assemble, disassemble, clean and economical and usable year-round.
According to the above features, from a broad aspect, the present invention provides a vertical fan having an air filter and comprising an elongated vertical housing which is maintainable upright on the support means. The housing is provided with an inlet opening in a curved rear wall section thereof. An air outlet opening is provided in the front wall section of the housing. A cylindrical fan rotor is disposed in the housing for drawing ambient air in the inlet opening and out through the outlet opening. The air is convected in a substantially tangential path through the housing and creates an airflow in an area outside the housing. Filter retention means is provided for removably engaging a filter membrane with a curved surface of the curved rear wall and across the inlet opening to totally cover the inlet opening. The filter membrane is capable of holding its shape when held in position against the curved surface. The curved surface is outwardly curved whereby the filter membrane delineates a convex shape against ambient air being drawn in the inlet opening.